Egoismo
by Josejuaquin
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia, es una EndoxNatsumi y un triangulo amoroso por parte de Aki, Goenji y Ichinose. La historia básicamente trata sobre como natsumi guiada por deseos egoístas, se encarga de que la atención de Endo sea para ella sola por medio de tretas y artimañas. Espero les guste, si el sumary esta mal es por ser mi primera vez. Tratare de subir un cap o dos semanal.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Porque empezó todo

Una mujer de 21 años recorría las calles de Inazuma Town con lágrimas en los ojos marchando a toda velocidad hacia su casa, al entrar su padre trato de llamar su atención pero esta lo ignoro y siguió hacia su habitación donde lloro sin remordimientos por un largo rato, sintiéndose culpable sobretodo porque su llanto, tristeza y remordimiento habían sido causados por su culpa, por culpa de su egoísmo había perdido a su mejor amiga y al hombre que amaba; el nombre de la mujer en cuestión era Natsumi Raimon, el nombre de su mejor amiga era Aki Kino y como espero ya hallan supuesto el de su amor era Mamoru Endou. Los hechos que la habían llevado hasta el punto de estar en su cama llorando en posición fetal comenzaron 7 años atrás, para ser más precisos antes del partido ante el instituto Zeus cuando esta entablo conversación con cierto portero antes de partir al enfrentamiento.

*****Flash Back*****

Natsumi estaba dando un paseo junto a su mayordomo por la laguna cercana a la torre de metal, mientras esta caminaba su mayordomo sostenía una sombrilla para que a la señorita Raimon no le diera el sol, tras un corto lapso de tiempo Natsumi se canso de caminar y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, no sin antes enviar a su mayordomo por algo de comer y de beber, mientras ella esperaba a su acompañante se sorprendió al ver como un neumático de un tamaño muy considerable se dirigía hacia ella, pero por el pánico no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento, estaba a unos pocos segundos de que el gran neumático se impactara con su cara cierto joven de 14 años, tez morena, cabello castaño, ojos cafés y con una banda naranja en la cabeza, con cierto esfuerzo y casi sin recibir daños logro parar el neumático sorprendiendo a la joven de su misma edad no por su fuerza si no por quien era aquel chico que la había salvado, era Endou.

-Estuvo cerca-dijo Endou quien sorprendentemente aún no conocía la identidad de quien había salvado, al darse vuelta se dio cuenta (por fin) de a quien había salvado-¿Natsumi… estas… bien?-pregunto algo pensativo.

-…..-aun seguía en shock.

-¿Natsumi?-pregunto al ver que la chica no le respondía.

-…-aun en shock.

-¡NATSUMI!-se alarmo pues ella aun no le respondía.

-En… endou-logro articular- Endou- repitió solo que esta vez lo abrazo fuertemente, buscando protección en él y comenzando a llorar.

-Natsumi-dijo endou al tiempo que la abrazaba y la dejaba llorar.

Varios minutos después Natsumi paro el llanto y agradeció a endou por haberla salvado, todo el suceso fue visto por el mayordomo de Natsumi el cual llevaba oculto como espectador desde que Natsumi abrazo a endou, por lo tanto este podría hacer ciertas suposiciones de lo que ocurrió (pero eso será luego, ahora de regreso a los 2 miembros del club de soccer).

-Dime Natsumi, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto endou un tanto curioso.

-Salí a dar un paseo-respondió ella- ¿y tú?

-Yo vengo a entrenar aquí siempre-dijo el portero del Raimon-a veces Aki me acompaña otras tantas lo hacen los miembros del club-prosiguió el capitán del Raimon

-Ya veo-dijo Natsumi un tanto avergonzado pues a pesar de ser gerente del equipo no los había acompañado a la torre ni una sola vez.

-Creo que ya entrene lo suficiente por hoy-dijo el capitán aunque claramente mentía pues recién iba llegando, pero obviamente Natsumi no lo noto- ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño?-dijo endou creyendo que así ella lo perdonaría pues él fue el causante de el incidente con la llanta.

-Cl… cla… claro me… me encantaría-dijo Natsumi un tanto sonrojada pues ella pensó que el joven la estaba invitando a una cita o algo por el estilo.

-Bien entonces vamos a conseguir algo para comer mientras paseamos cerca del lago-dijo endou tomando a Natsumi de la mano y saliendo a conseguir algo de comer.

Tras esto el anterior acompañante de Natsumi pensó que él estaba de más en esos momentos así que se fue con dirección a la mansión Raimon.

Tras una ardua búsqueda de tres minutos y medio hallaron a un sujeto vendiendo onigiris y okonomiakys, compraron algunos y fueron a consumirlos bajo el árbol donde se habían encontrado no hace mucho, mientras Natsumi comía la comida animadamente el portero apenas y había mordido un onigiri cosa que extraño un tanto a la gerente, entonces ella pregunto…

¿Te sucede algo endou?-pregunto extrañada.

No, nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?-respondió el portero con otra pregunta.

Pues porque apenas y has tocado tu onigiri, aparte hace un rato dijiste "creo que ya entrene demasiado por hoy"-dijo tratando de emular el tono del portero.

Es que estoy cansado-trato de mentir, pero la presidenta de la junta escolar no le creyó y alzo una ceja en señal de esto, derrotado el portero se resigno y dijo- ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

Natsumi se limito a asentir.

Es que últimamente me siento muy nervioso cuando estoy junto a una chica, otras cuando la veo sonrío sin razón, cuando sonríe me siento un poco mejor y a veces cuando me ve siento un gran calor en las mejillas…-con cada frase que endou decía natsumi sentía un sabor de boca que iba de mal en peor-pero desde que el llego me siento un tanto rabioso cuando se le acerca y la abraza me dan ganas de golpearlo fuertemente en la cara.

¿Me podrías decir nombres?-pregunto natsumi con cierto dolor pues sintió como si algo se hubiera quebró cuando él empezó a hablar sobre su amor posiblemente no correspondido y sus celos.

Aki-dijo endou casi automáticamente.

Por quien sientes celos es Ichinose ¿cierto?-endou solo asintió

¿Porqué no se lo dices?-dijo natsumi con un deje de dolor pues cerca de una semana antes había descubierto ciertos sentimientos hacia el portero.

Creo que ella no siente lo mismo por mi-dijo endou obviamente errando, natsumi se alegro un poco por el hecho de que el no notara los sentimientos de aki hacia él pues le daba cierto chance temporal de conquistar al portero.

Tal vez tengas razón pero puedes al menos habérselo dicho-dijo natsumi la cual parecía contradecirse así misma pero todo era parte de un plan tan confuso como posiblemente efectivo.

Tienes razón lo hare-dijo alegre el portero pero vio a natsumi algo triste por lo que prosiguió-luego del partido contra el Zeus.

Tras esta charla el portero recupero los ánimos y el apetito, al acabar de devorar la comida el agradeció a natsumi por los ánimos y la dejo en su mansión.

Debo evitar que Aki sepa los sentimientos de endou-se repetía natsumi una y otra vez.

Tras horas de darle vueltas al asunto lo descubrió, ella debía hacer que alguien más confesara sus sentimientos a Aki, para que así endou se desanimara por tener competencia; Ahora la pregunta era obvia.

**¿Quién?**


	2. Capitulo 2: La ejecución del plan

Capitulo 2:

La ejecución del plan

Ya sabía cómo evitar que endou se declarara, haciendo que viera como alguien se le declaraba antes a Aki para que así el se desanimara y no lo hiciera; pero aun se preguntaba ¿Quien?, supuso que debía ser alguien más listo y guapo que endou para que así este pensara que poseía escasas oportunidades de ganar el amor de Aki si competía por el contra aquel. Parecía un buen plan en su mente y en el papel en el que lo había detallado; pero en este plan al igual que en los problemas de algebra debería hallar una incógnita la cual en el plan es quien sería el pretendiente, no lo sabía y por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no hallaba ninguna respuesta en absoluto.

Se levanto del escritorio en el que se hallaba para dar un par de pasos y dejarse caer en la cama que se hallaba junto al escritorio, convencida en que tal vez hallaría la respuesta a su problema si lo consultaba con la almohada. Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por un insomnio que no le permitía hacer nada más que cambiar una y otra vez de posición en su cama buscando en cual estaba mas cómoda para ver si en esa lograba dormir, tras 2 horas de esfuerzo en acomodarse (infructuosos por cierto) soltó un leve suspiro en el cual expresaba que se daba por vencida al intentar dormir, se levanto con pesadez y vio el reloj junto a su cama el cual marcaba la 1:39 a.m, Natsumi resoplo, decidió que si no podía dormir usaría su tiempo de forma útil. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio a ver si lograba resolver la incógnita, aun sin buenos resultados, entonces vio unas hojas debajo de unos libros y con curiosidad aparto los libros para darse cuenta que las hojas eran los archivos de los miembros del club de futbol, en ellas había algo más que solo sus estadísticas pues también estaban sus datos personales, pero no solo sobre los jugadores también sobre las gerentes.

Natsumi sonrío por su suerte puesto que ya sabía perfectamente que haría con esa información, ojeo un par de veces todos los documentos hasta haber seleccionado de entre todos esos papeles 3 en que los datos de los datos de los jugadores coincidían en más de un aspecto con los de la peli-verde, sonrío aun más pues ya había hallado una solución a su incógnita o más bien casi pues aun debía reducir esos 3 candidatos a solo un pretendiente, al parecer la respuesta a su problema le trajo más problemas que soluciones pero este era un problema meno solo debía saber cuál de esos 3 sentía algo por Aki. Dejo los 3 papeles junto al de Aki al darse cuenta de que cuando haces algo el tiempo pasa volando pues al voltear a ver el reloj vio que marcaba las 5:45 a.m y como debería empezar a alistarse ya salió de su habitación con una toalla en la mano con dirección al baño.

Ya eran las 6:54 a.m y Natsumi iba hacia la secundaria en la limosina, ojeando uno tras otro los 3 papeles que ella traía en la mano una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. Al final decidió que primero trataría de averiguar cuál de los 3 poseía sentimientos hacia Aki.

Al llegar a su salón vio que había pocas personas, pero una de esas personas era uno de los 3, se acerco a él y le saludo amablemente.

Hola Kazemaru-dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa, cosa que extraño mucho a kazemaru- ¿como estas?

El la miro extrañado y natsumi al momento supo que se debía a que ellos no hablaban ni mucho ni muy a menudo.

Hola Natsumi-dijo Ichirouta confundido de que ella le hablara-¿Qué quieres?

Que directo eres-dijo Natsumi en lo que kazemaru arqueo una ceja y resoplo-quiero que me respondas ¿sientes algo por Aki?-decidió que con el ella seria directa también.

No-dijo en un tono algo frio el peli-azul-¿eso era todo?

Si, era todo.

Tras la corta conversación Natsumi salió hacia la azotea donde se dedicaba a pensar el único de los 3 candidatos con el que no había hablado, al llegar el la vio y en un tono seco dijo…

¿Qué quieres Natsumi?-pregunto él pues había oído parte de la rara conversación entre natsumi y kazemaru y tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que le diría lo mismo que a kazemaru.

Quiero saber que sentimientos posees hacia Aki Kino-dijo natsumi mas como una orden que otra cosa.

Me parece agradable-dijo él como si fuera lo más normal-y linda-continuo haciendo que Natsumi sonriera era el segundo en parecer tener sentimientos hacia la gerente de pelo verde, el otro, Ichinose no se molesto en disimular o en negar sus sentimientos hacia Aki y tras que ella le contara su plan el dudo pero al final acepto.

¿Te gustaría que fuera tu novia?-indago ella.

Si-respondió Shuuya.

Tras esto ella le dijo que lo único que debería hacer para esto era ir luego del partido contra Zeus a hablar con Aki y confesarle sus sentimientos, Goenji tras pensarlo dijo que lo haría.

Tras unos días de arduo entrenamiento, un partido tedioso, etc.… Goenji siguiendo lo que natsumi le había dicho llamo a Aki para hablar con ella, pero se sorprendió al ver que Ichinose también trataba de hablar con ella.

Aki… yo debo decirte que tu… que tú me… me-tartamudeaba de los nervios Ichinose.

¿Yo que Ichinose?, ¿acaso me veo mal?-pregunto Aki.

No Aki, no es eso tu… tu siempre te… te vez muy li… linda-dijo el haciendo sonrojar a Aki y a el mismo, al parecer esto le pareció mucho al delantero de fuego pues salió de donde estaba con una expresión entre enojada y seria.

Mientras esto ocurría Natsumi como podía lograba evitar que endou saliera a golpear a Ichinose a causa de los celos, pero esto se le dificultaba mucho pues obviamente el posee mayor fuerza aun así logra retenerlo, frente a ellos esta una escena en la que Goenji y Ichinose se pelean y Aki no comprende porque.

¿Por qué pelean?-pregunto aki al no conocer la razón de la pelea entre el mago del campo y el delantero de fuego.

El quiere confesarte sus sentimientos antes que yo-gritaron ambos al tiempo que se miraban con odio y apuntaban al otro, tras esta "confesión" de parte de ambos Aki quedo en shock y tras darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho ambos se sonrojaron y miraron a Aki.

¿Me correspondes?-preguntaron al tiempo.

Y… yo… yo… yo… yo-solo eso lograba tartamudear Aki, Endou había dejado de forcejear pues Natsumi lo había convencido de ver qué pasaba.

¡AKI DILE A ESTE IDIOTA QUE TU ME QUIERES A MI Y NO A EL!-ordenaron a gritos otra vez al tiempo pero al ver hacia donde pensaban se hallaba Aki no l vieron, alguien razonable habría ido tras ellos enseguida pero ellos solo comenzaron a culparse el uno al otro y tras ver que esta actividad era inútil pues debían hallar a Aki cada uno tomo en lado de la ciudad Ichinose se fue al norte de la ciudad y Goenji busco por el sur, Natsumi corría para alcanzar a Endou el cual había salido tras Aki lo hallo en el campo junto al rio se puso a su lado pero él seguía estático, como en shock ella busco el punto hacia el que él veía y se sorprendió al ver a Goenji besando a Aki, ella aclaro la garganta haciendo así que endou volteara a verla y se lanzo a abrazarla buscando consuelo, Natsumi esbozo una sonrisa pues había logrado su cometido.

**Este mensaje o nota es para aclarar que este, el primer y parte de el tercer capítulo son un flash back de Natsumi y a partir del 3 la historia será narrada por Endou para que en el 4 pase ser narrada por aki y luego a Goenji e Ichinose, tras eso adelantare la cronología hasta el F.F.I, gracias por leer hasta ahora, ya sé que solo llevo 2 capítulos pero espero hacer entre 22 y 26.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Sopresas

Capitulo 3:

**Sorpresas**

Y mientras observaba una y otra vez la escena que tenía a unos cuantos metros en frente mi sonrisa de satisfacción solo aumenta y se ilumina cada vez más, pero en cuanto voltee al mi derecha lo vi, endou estaba aferrado a mí con mucha fuerza con un semblante muy depresivo y mirando al suelo, podría afirmar que está llorando aunque no estaba 100% segura pues su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

Lo había logrado había realizado mi plan y me alegre ya que pensé que había acabado con mi competencia, o al menos eso pensé en aquel momento.

*****Fin de flash back*****

Lo que en aquel momento me trajo esperanzas, una oportunidad y hasta hace unas horas felicidad ahora lo veo como el que encabeza la lista de mis mayores errores, pues ha arruinado mi relación de años, la fiesta de aniversario que celebrábamos hace no mucho y me ha hecho ponerme a llorar en posición fetal en mi cama. Aunque la mayor razón de este llanto no es otra más que lo que pienses de mi ahora, mi amado novio o posiblemente ex-novio Mamoru, y todo por culpa de la tonta de Fuyuka.

***Endou Pov***

Ya han pasado 20 minutos y aun no me lo creo, no, yo me niego a creer eso de Natsumi ella nunca hubiera podido hacer eso, es solo una mentira que Fuyuppe, Toko e Ichinose, Natsumi nunca haría algo como eso.

Mamoru-kun, ¿me estas escuchando?-me pregunto Fuyuppe, la verdad no le había prestado nada de atención y aun ahora no lo hago-MAMORU- me grita enojada pues se dio cuenta de que no le he prestado atención.

¿Qué pasa Fuyuppe?-le digo con algo de pesadez.

¿La vas a cortar?-porque me pregunta justo eso.

No, no lo hare-le respondo con total sinceridad.

¿Por qué, es que no te das cuenta que todo lo que han vivido juntos es resultado de una mentira que te daño mucho?-otra vez con eso, Natsumi no haría algo así, pero y si fuera cierto, y si ella realmente hubiera hecho todas esas cosas?, y si… no, mejor dejo de preguntarme eso pues es obvio que ella no haría eso, y no entiendo porque Fuyuppe se centra tanto en hacerme ver lo contrario.

Endou-me llamo Aki-¿podemos hablar?-miro a Fuyuppe y siguió- afuera.

Claro Aki-a decir verdad ya no quería oír las mentiras de Fuyuppe.

Una vez estuvimos afuera su semblante cambio a uno entre triste y enojado, supongo aun le molesta lo que hizo Ichinose y todavía se siente culpable de lo que paso con Goenji.

Lo que te dijeron Fuyuka, Toko e Ichinose sobre Natsumi es total y completamente cierto-incluso ella, ellos debieron haberla convencido de esto, así que le dirigí una mirada de incredulidad –ella me lo confeso en la fiesta de navidad, cuando tú te caíste por lo ebrio que estabas ella me lo dijo y me pidió perdón, y por si te lo preguntas, si ellos se enteraron hay excepto Fuyuka pues ella ya lo sabía.

Tras oír tal afirmación por parte de Aki, ya no lo aguante mas y solo me rendí, creí todas y cada una de esas palabras que Fuyuppe me dijo, baje la mirada y salí de aquel lugar por ahora solo deseo estar solo, así que al estar afuera solo camine y camine sin descanso y sin rumbo definido, tras varios minutos de caminata recordé que el lugar del que había ido para buscar soledad era mi casa, me reprendí mentalmente por mi torpeza ya pude simplemente haberlos echado a todos y haberme quedado solo. Mientras caminaba pensando inconscientemente me dirigí hacia aquel callejón, donde todo había comenzado, las peleas de Goenji e Ichinose por la atención de Aki, mi "leve" depresión tras ver aquel beso, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

*****Flash back*****

Natsumi me había retenido contra mi voluntad, para forzarme a ver aquella escena tan deprimente para mí, como Ichinose y Goenji se le declaraban a Aki, pero mientras ellos peleaban Natsumi se distrajo y Aki se fue así que la seguí.

Ella corrió a la parte sur de la ciudad, la perdí de vista en los suburbios, así que solo seguí hacia el frente tarde unos cuantos minutos en darme cuenta que esa no era la dirección correcta, volví al punto donde inicie pero antes de llegar vi a Goenji pasar a toda velocidad hacia la izquierda así que lo seguí, pero Natsumi iba detrás de él, por lo tanto a unos metros detrás de mí lo vi cruzar la calle y entrar a un callejón, yo iba a cruzar también pero se me atravesó un auto bus el cual me retraso, cuando cruce pre en seco cuando vi a Aki llorando y en la dirección a la que ella veía vi a Goenji asestar un golpe al estomago de un hombre, yo que de estático cuando vi como luego de eso él se le acerco, la abrazo tras unos instantes los cuales para mi fueros eternos, ella alzo un poco la cabeza y el bajo la de él y ellos… ellos… ellos se besaron, baje la cabeza y comencé a llorar, no supe ni en qué momento llego Natsumi, pero apenas note su presencia me aferre a ella, no fue un abrazo de afecto, fue uno en el cual yo buscaba consuelo.

La semana que tuvimos libre la use para entrenar, pero no entrenaba para mejorar, solo entrenaba para desahogarme, mientras entrenaba el segundo día note a Aki la cual estaba escondida tras un árbol, ya llevaba 2 horas con 20 minutos entrenando cuando la note, no sé cuanto llevaba viéndome detrás de aquel árbol, pero apenas lo note tome mis cosas y salí en dirección a mi casa.

No comí, salí ni entrene por casi 2 días solo estuve deprimido en mi habitación, iba seguir así por más tiempo, pero Natsumi fue ese día a verme, llego a mi casa preguntando por mí y mi madre le dijo que estaba en mi habitación o eso supongo no oí muy bien lo que decían, pero cuando ella entro a mi habitación ni me moleste en verla a la cara solo me hundí más en las sabanas ignorando todo lo que me decía hasta que ella se harto e impulsada por la ira halo mi sabana, vi su rostro y ese rostro mostraba un enojo descomunal, aun así cuando me vio, no sé que le paso al verme pero su rostro dejo de mostrar ira y comenzó a mostrar algo de arrepentimiento o culpa, bajo un poco la mirada y entonces hablo.

¿Porque no has ido a entrenar a la torre estos días?-me pregunto, pero ¿cómo supo ella que yo no fui a entrenar?

¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunte casi automáticamente.

Eh esto…-parece algo nerviosa-Aki me lo dijo, si eso es- dijo susurrando lo ultimo

Baje la mirada apenas menciono a Aki.

-Aun te molesta lo que paso ¿no es así?

-…-no dije nada solo mire al piso.

-Vamos, anímate.

-…

-Se acabo o te animas o te animo, tú elijes.

-…

-Tú lo pediste-dijo al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano i me sacaba de la cama íbamos a salir hasta que se dio cuenta que yo estaba en ropa interior, al notar esto soltó mi mano.

-Vístete ya mismo-me ordeno yo de forma desganada tome lo primero que halle lo cual fue mi sudadera, me la puse y baje a la sala, allí estaba ella hablando con mi madre al notar mi presencia se creó una especie de silencio, me miro muy fijamente, subió hasta el escalón donde me encontraba tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia afuera, aun sin decir nada me llevo de la mano hasta una heladería, pidió un helado el cual comenzó a ofrecerme, pero yo solo mantenía la boca cerrada, ella dejo el helado en la mesa y me tomo otra vez esta vez me llevo a la torre hay me dijo.

-Solo quiero animarte, ¿Por qué no me dejas?

-…..

-Anda Endou anímate.

-Déjame ya Natsumi, no creo poder animarme en un buen rato.

-…-ahora ella era la callada.

-Lo siento, lamento haberte ofendido-le dije pues pensé que se calló por lo que dije.

-No, no me has ofendido Endou.

Para acortar la historia pasamos la historia pasamos la tarde juntos, como en una cita o algo así, fuimos a la montaña rusa, a la heladería otra vez y para finalizar a la torre de metal una vez más y luego la acompañe hasta su casa, pero antes de entrar se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

*****Fin de flash back*****

El primero de tantos que disfrute, hasta ahora.

¿Porqué todo esto debía llegar a su fin justo hoy?, ¿Por qué en nuestro quinto aniversario?, ¿Porqué el día en el que se lo iba a pedir?

¿Por qué esto me paso a mí?

***Aki Pov* **

Todo iba tan bien cuando inicio la noche. No sé cómo se entero Fuyuka de lo que endou planeaba hacer, pero por muy dolida que se hallara por esos planes no tenía ningún derecho a gritar todo aquello sobre Natsumi en su aniversario con endou, besarlo delante de Natsumi y más de la mitad de los invitados a la fiesta y como eso no le hubiera bastado echar a Natsumi de la casa de su novio.

Cuando endou salió, me recordó cuando él se fue, ya van 3 meses que no lo veo, digo no es que antes lo viera muy seguido pero veni veces al mes y ahora tengo 3 sin verlo y todo por culpa de Ichinose.

**Hasta****aquí lo dejo por ahora, lamento no haber subido un capitulo la semana pasada, planeaba subir este el viernes pero un larguísimo reporte/ exposición/ taller/ investigación en filosofía para hoy por la mañana se llevo mucho de mi tiempo el fin de semana. **


	4. Capitulo 4 Vuelve

Capitulo 4:

**Vuelve**

3 Meses sin rastro de Goenji, todo por culpa de Ichinose quien no debió haber dicho o hecho aquello frente a Tenma y Goenji. Su novio no la visitaban muy seguido, y su primo se había mudado con ella hacia tan solo unos meses, desde hacia tan solo 18 meses Shuuya desaparecía muy seguido y cuando aparecía lo hacía por poco tiemp días cuando mucho, cuando le preguntaba que hacia él no sabía que responderme.

Las ultimas 2 veces que lo vi el frente a mí y cualquiera de nuestros amigos usaba una gorra o no mostraba su cabello, su piel cada vez se tornaba mas bronceada y una vez los había seguido a él y a Osamu, los vi subir a un auto donde Shuuya se quito la ropa deportiva que llevaba y lo vi salir de ahí con un traje rojo, el cabello suelto más largo de lo que recordaba y con las puntas azules; ambos entraron a un gran complejo de edificios el cual curiosamente sobre la entrada tenía un letrero el cual tenía escrito: "Sector V". Supuse muchas cosas, pero hasta el día de hoy ninguna es acertada, no sé que hace en ese sitio o porque nunca me menciono que había dejado su puesto en aquel equipo extranjero con Kazemaru y el nunca me lo dijo; añoro aquellos días, hace como 7 años cuando nos dimos aquel beso, aquel beso que le di pensando en otra persona.

*****Flash Back*****

Mientras ellos se insultaban el uno al otro yo solo corrí hacía la ciudad, al poco tiempo escuche unos pasos apresurados detrás de mí, voltee y vi a Endou detrás de mi no deseaba hablar con él en este momento, delante de mi había 3 calles tome una, me escondí hasta asegurarme que el tomara otra, me senté hay y no me hubiera movido de ahí de no ser porque a lo lejos vi a Shuuya corriendo hacia mí, sin dudarlo corrí a la máxima potencia que permitían mis pies me le adelante usando atajos, pero su velocidad era mucha, no tanta como la de Kazemaru pero aun así era muy rápido, a pesar de los atajos él iba atrás de mi, cuando pensé que me iba a alcanzar vi mi escapatoria, un callejón en la otra acera. Cruce la calle rápidamente y me adentre en aquel callejón, hice una mueca de horror al notar que no tenía salida, un sujeto se me acerco, me tomo del brazo y trato de besarme, con la otra mano tomo uno de mis senos y la fue bajando hasta casi llegar esa parte, del susto y la impresión yo solo estaba en shock y cuando creí que todo había llegado a la conclusión de que él me violaría comencé a llorar. Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido sentí como alguien me jalaba y lo empujaba a él, aun tenía los ojos con lágrimas así que no vi quien era claramente, en aquel momento pensé que era Endou así que lo mire fijamente, vi como golpeaba a aquel tipo fuertemente y lo tiraba al piso, se acerco a mí, me abrazo y tras unos instantes levante mi vista y acerque mis labios a los de él, mi primer beso, pensé que se lo estaba dando a endou, que él hubiera hecho aquello por mi seguridad, pero estaba equivocada (o eso creí hasta mucho después) fue un beso algo corto y al cortarlo paso lo siguiente:

-Me gustas mucho Aki.

-Tú también me gustas mucho, no te amo-me beso antes de acabar la frase- te amo… Endou-kun.

-Yo no soy endou-me dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y rencor.

Limpie mi ojos y frente a mi halle a Shuuya.

-Goenji yo…-puso su dedo índice en mis labios indicándome que hiciera silencio.

-Lo sé tú amas a Endou, y lo entiendo-dijo con una voz que expresaba tristeza.

*****Fin de Flash Back*****

Estos recuerdos me hacen llorar, mientras seguía aquella discusión entre Fuyuka, Tachimukai y Kazemaru sobre que ella no debió hacer aquello, yo como casi todos los miembros del Raimon e Inazuma Japón la presenciábamos sin decir ni hacer nada, hasta que me aburrí y recordé que había dejado a Tenma solo en casa así que salí corriendo a casa.

Al llegar vi los platos secándose, pero yo no le había dejado a Tenma nada de comer, vi el reloj marcaba las 10:38 pm aun era algo temprano.

Subí a ver a Tenma, estaba dormido o eso creí pues antes de salir de su habitación lo oí decir:

-Tu novio me hizo la cena, lavo los platos y pregunto por ti Aki-nee, le dije que estabas con tus amigos-antes de que dijera algo el continuo-se fue hace poco.

-Descansa Tenma-kun.

Salí de aquel cuarto dándole una sonrisa a Tenma pero al entrar al mío solo me lance contra la cama y comencé a deprimirme al pensar que Shuuya había estado en mi casa hasta hace poco y que luego de tres meses sin él no lo vi por culpa de Fuyuka y su alboroto.

Ya no se qué hacer para hallarte Shuuya, te he intentado contactar por todos los medios pero no he tenido resultados, tu padre tampoco sabe de ti o de Yuuka; y cuando casi me he dado por vencida tú has venido, ojala te hubiera visto pero que se le va a hacer si no pude.

Oh Shuuya ¿era enserio todo aquello que me dijiste?, ¿en serio no me quieres volver a ver?, ¿realmente dijiste eso sobre Ichinose?, como quisiera saber las respuestas; Shuuya hace unos días me encontré con un señor de cabello del mismo largo y color del tuyo solo que con las puntas de color azul y de no ser porque él posee la piel más morena que la tuya y esos mechones, podría asegurar que se trata de ti. Me dijo que un alguien que enserio me amara no me hubiera abandonado y que me buscara a alguien más.

Te extraño vuelve pronto Shuuya.


End file.
